Stranger for My Christmas
by zelomfg
Summary: Pengorbanan seorang Park Chanyeol untuk mewujudkan hadiah natal impian Byun 'childish' Baekhyun. ChanBaek; Chanyeol/Baekhyun FanFiction; One-shot. Fluff. Enjoy, and give me more love lol.


**Stranger for My Christmas**

Chanyeol/Baekhyun

* * *

TUT TUT TUT

"Ah, sial! Kenapa kau memutuskan panggilan dariku, _eoh_?"

Baekhyun tampak kesal, terlihat dari bagaimana ia memaki ponselnya yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah. Ia kesal, Chanyeol—kekasihnya itu tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol melakukan itu. Sudah hampir dua minggu ini, Chanyeol tampak menghindarinya.

Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya ke samping kotak makan siangnya dengan kasar. Kyungsoo yang merupakan sahabat Baekhyun sejak mereka SMP pun terkejut. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun orang yang cukup kasar, tetapi ia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun sekacau ini.

Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya, menempelkan pipi kirinya ke atas meja. Memandang Kyungsoo dari meja tersebut.

"Kyungie, kenapa kepalamu terbalik?" Kyungsoo memutarkan bola matanya malas. Ia menegakkan kembali tubuh Baekhyun. Lalu, ia merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dari samping, "Ada apa denganmu, hmm? Kau tampak berbeda sejak dua minggu lalu. Ayo, ceritakan padaku. Tidak baik, loh, memendam masalah terus-menerus. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik kali ini. _Yaksok_!"

Baekhyun membalas menatap sahabatnya itu. Mata kelinci milik Kyungsoo yang imut itu terlihat tulus. Baru kali ini, ia melihat sahabatnya seperti itu. Biasanya, mata kelinci itu menatapnya sebal atau bahagia—karena Baekhyun tersiksa. Tiada hari tanpa bertengkar bagi mereka. Bahkan, masalah sepele pun mereka pertengkarkan. Mungkin ini saatnya Baekhyun menceritakan masalahnya ini pada Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, "Kau tentu tahu Chanyeol, bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk menyatakan bahwa ia tahu dengan kekasih konyol dari Baekhyun itu.

"Sudah dua minggu ini, ia tampak menghindariku. Ia tidak membalas setiap pesan yang kukirim, ia juga tampak tidak peduli dengan setiap pesan suaraku. Ia tidak mengangkat panggilan telepon dariku."

Kyungsoo tampak masih menyimak cerita Baekhyun, enggan untuk melontarkan penggalan kalimat yang tertahan di bibirnya. Ia menumpukan dagunya dengan tangan yang ia taruh di atas meja.

"Kalau pun ia mengangkat panggilanku, ia tidak berbicara banyak. Kau tahu bukan kalau Chanyeol sangat aktif berbicara, maka dari itu perasaanku tidak enak, Kyungie. Pernah sesekali, aku dengar ada suara seseorang lain saat kami bertelepon. Beberapa hari ini, aku yang terus-terusan meneleponnya dan Chanyeol selalu mematikan panggilan duluan."

"Aku tidak bisa kalau beberapa hari ke depan harus seperti ini lagi. Aku lelah, Kyungie. Aku juga butuh perhatian, apalagi Chanyeol itu adalah kekasihku. Aku merasa kalau Chanyeol mulai bosan denganku. Terdengar dari suaranya yang berbeda saat ia terlihat asyik dengan orang lain di seberang telepon—saat aku memanggilnya. Menurut dugaanku, ia berselingkuh di belakangku."

Baekhyun menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kali ini ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berjari lentik.

Kyungsoo mengangkat suaranya, "Apa kali ini aku boleh berbicara?"

"Silakan berbicara, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Aku rasa, pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin Chanyeol lakukan. Hanya saja, selama ini ia masih ragu untuk melakukannya. Dan sebaiknya, kau jangan berpikir yang negatif tentang kelakuan Chanyeol. Aku yakin, tidak semudah itu Chanyeol berpindah hati. Kau dan Chanyeol tampak serasi."

"Tetapi, setiap aku mengajaknya bertemu, pasti ia memiliki alasan tersendiri agar tidak bertemu denganku. Aku takut dugaanku ini benar, Kyungie. Aku tidak siap kalau kita harus berpisah sebentar dan bertengkar."

"_Ya_, ke mana keberanian Byun Baekhyun selama ini? Mengapa sahabatku ini menjadi ciut dan penakut seperti ini? Begini, Baekhyun-ah. Apakah kau tahu, siapa yang akan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu saat kalian bertengkar?"

_Chanyeol. Jawabannya adalah Chanyeol. _

"Siapa yang akan membujukmu dengan susu stroberi? Siapa yang akan bertingkah konyol saat kau sedang sedih—untuk menghiburmu? Siapa yang rela menghabiskan tabungannya untuk membelikanmu jaket yang sangat kau impikan? Orang itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ah. Chanyeol."

Bahu Baekhyun berguncang. Matanya dialiri bulir-bulir air mata dengan deras. Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, memeluk Baekhyun dari samping.

"Kau terlihat bukan seperti Baekhyun yang aku kenal. Sahabatku yang cerewet, kasar dan menyebalkan itu hilang. Ayo, kembali seperti Baekhyun yang aku kenal. Byun Baekhyun yang biasanya akan bolos saat pelajaran terakhir. Byun Baekhyun yang selalu menjambak rambut orang yang telah menyakitiku. Byun Baekhyun yang kuat meskipun badai menerpamu. Bukan Baekhyun yang cengeng, lemah dan tidak banyak bicara seperti ini. Semangat, Bacon!"

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan setitik keceriaan muncul di hatinya. Hatinya sedikit lega. Bercerita dengan Kyungsoo adalah salah satu alternatif baginya. Sahabatnya yang menjengkelkan setiap saat itu ternyata dapat menenangkan hatinya yang gundah.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu, Baekhyun-ah. Aku tahu kalau aku seperti boneka, tapi hentikanlah." Dengan refleks, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menarik tulang hidung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau menyebalkan! Tetapi kau sangat baik saat ini, _gomawo _Kyungie~" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu mengulum senyuman terbaiknya. Bibirnya yang berbentuk hati saat tersenyum itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum juga.

"Ah, sehabis menangis, aku jadi lapar lagi. Aku habiskan makan siangmu, ya, Kyungsoo-ya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, "Habiskan saja, aku sudah penuh."

"Kyungsoo _jjang_! _Gomawo_." Baekhyun langsung menarik kotak makan siang Kyungsoo yang berisi _kimbap _itu.

Diam-diam, Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya yang berada di kantung celana seragam sekolahnya. Tangannya menari-nari di atas _keypad_ ponselnya.

**To : Seoul Tower Chanyeol**

_Rencana bagian satu berjalan dengan sukses, Chanyeol-ah. Baekhyun baru saja selesai menangis di pelukanku,_ _jangan iri padaku! Kalau bukan karenamu, aku tidak mau Baekhyun memelukku seperti guling di kamar joroknya. Aku pikir, ini sedikit keterlaluan, tetapi lanjutkan, Chanyeol! _

Pesan terkirim.

* * *

Baekhyun menatap jendela kamarnya. Kaca jendelanya berembun, di luar sana sedang hujan. Titik-titik air hujan terus merembes tanah yang kering. Sudah tiga lapis mantel yang ia pakai, tetapi udara yang kelewat dingin itu terus menusuk kulit tipis Baekhyun. Ia menatap awan hitam yang bertabrakan—menimbulkan suara yang bergemuruh mencekam.

Otak Baekhyun mulai berkhayal. Awan hitam di sana, ibarat adalah dirinya. Suara yang bergemuruh itu adalah hati nuraninya. Dan air hujan yang deras itu adalah air matanya yang ia buang sia-sia hanya karena Chanyeol. _Huhuhu, dimana kau selama ini, Chanyeollie babo?_, ujar batin Baekhyun meraung.

Tiga hari lalu, Baekhyun tanpa disengaja melihat Chanyeol berada di sebuah kafe. Chanyeol tampak ditampar oleh seorang laki-laki tua yang sepertinya pemilik dari kafe tersebut. Saat Baekhyun ingin menghampiri Chanyeol dan meneriaki namanya, Chanyeol dengan begitu saja berlari menjauh dan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tercengang, ia tidak biasanya melihat Chanyeol seperti itu. Setelah ditarik oleh Luhan—kerabatnya di tempat kursus vokal, ia akhirnya pergi menjauh—sebelumnya ia mematung di tengah jalan seperti orang yang jiwanya terganggu.

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut sebal. Mengingat kejadian tiga hari lalu membuatnya sangat kesal terhadap Chanyeol. Ia sudah tidak ingin menghubungi Chanyeol lagi. Percuma saja. Ia berulang kali berdusta pada _eomma_-nya meminta uang, hanya untuk membeli pulsa. Demi Chanyeol _tersayang_-nya itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan yang tidak santai, terdengar bergebu-gebu. Tanpa memastikan melihat orang tersebut, Baekhyun yakin bahwa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya itu adalah Taehyung—adiknya.

"Bacon _hyung_! Bukakan pintu untukku, _jebal_~ Ada yang harus kuberitahukan padamu…"

Penasaran akan apa yang ingin diberitahukan adiknya itu, ia beranjak dari tempat duduk yang berbentuk sarung tangan pemain baseball itu, berlari membukakan pintu untuk adiknya yang menyebalkan itu.

KRIEETT

Tampak seorang bocah laki-laki yang tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan berwarna putih cemerlang. Seakan tidak mengindahkan adiknya itu, Baekhyun berkacak pinggang.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, bocah? _Ppalli_, aku adalah artis sibuk, pekerjaanku bukan hanya untuk menghiraukan bocah gila sepertimu," ujar Baekhyun kesal. Taehyung melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Huh, kasar sekali. Pantas saja wajahmu cepat sekali berkerut."

"_Ppalli malhaebwa_, Byun Taehyung!"

"Aku akan mengatakannya, Byun Baekhyun~"

"TAEHYUNG-AH!" Baekhyun melototi mata sipit Taehyung—padahal matanya tidak jauh sipit dengan mata Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mencibirnya pelan.

"Baik, baiklah, _Ahjumma_. Begini, sedari tadi _eomma_ meneriaki namamu dari do rendah sampai do tinggi, tetapi kau tidak mendengarnya? Hmm, cepatlah turun, Chanyeol _hyung_ tampaknya sudah lelah menunggumu mengangkat telepon."

"_MWORAGO_?"

DUK DUK DUK

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar keras saat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pada tangga menuju ruang bawah. Taehyung menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Daging asap itu sangat peka, ya, kalau tentang Chanyeol _hyung_." Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menggidikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Lalu, ia mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

Kembali ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun telah sampai di tempat _eomma_-nya berpijak. Terlihat hidung _eomma _-nya yang kembang-kempis. Sebelah tangannya yang beliau tumpukkan di pinggangnya. Tangannya yang satu lagi sedang memegang gagang telepon rumah. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum meringis.

_Eomma_ Baekhyun masih berbaik hati, beliau memberikan gagang telepon rumah yang hampir digigitnya itu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan antusias. Ia mendekatkan gagang telepon rumahnya itu pada telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo_…"

"…" Tidak ada jawaban.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"…" Sekali lagi, tidak ada jawaban. _Eomma_-nya Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menyebutkan '_yeoboseyo_' sedari tadi. Taehyung menguping dari ruang keluarga.

"Aku tutup, ya?"

"_Rumahmu berisik sekali_. _Apakah kalian berada di pulau yang berbeda?_"

"Oh, itu, _eomma_-ku tampaknya sedang paduan suara dengan dinding di rumah. Biasa, _eomma_-ku akan ikut musikal. Taehyung dan aku tadi sedang beradu panco. Seru, bukan?"

"_Ne, seru sekali. Ya._"

"Singkat sekali, sih, menjawabnya. Huhuhu~"

"…"

"Chanyeollie, aku merin—"

"_Ya_, _Oh Sehun! Kau ingin melayaninya? Nanti kau menyesal!_"

"Eh? Chanyeol-ah, kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

"_Ah, mianhae. Yang barusan adalah temanku, sudah dulu, ya._"

"Tapi…"

TUT TUT TUT

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terdengar mengabaikannya.

"Telepon ditutup. Tut, tut, tut~ Hatinya hancur. Krek, krek, krek~" Taehyung menyenandungkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada yang asal. Lalu, dilanjutkan dengan bersiul ria. Baekhyun sudah siap dengan sandal rumah _eomma_-nya yang ditaruh di bawah meja telepon rumah.

PLAK

Sandal itu mendarat tepat di kening Taehyung. Pekikan Taehyung yang menggema sangat membuat Baekhyun merasa puas.

"Berisik! Berhenti menggangguku, Taehyung, adikku yang tampan. Kalau sedang marah, aku menyeramkan, _lho_."

"Aku yang kalau sedang marah mirip dengan singa, biasa saja, tuh. Hush, hush! Kau menghalangi pandanganku. Aku sedang menonton acara favoritku!"

"Dasar, _namdongsaeng_ kurang ajar!"

Sebuah tendangan menyapa kaki jenjang Taehyung. Taehyung mengaduh sakit seraya mengelus kakinya yang baru saja di-_waxing _beberapa hari itu. _Oh, kaki kesayanganku_, batin Taehyung menangis.

* * *

Beberapa hari lagi, tahun akan bertambah satu. Hari Natal sudah tiba. Musim dingin menghampiri daerah non-tropis, termasuk Seoul dan sekitarnya.

Baekhyun masih berkutat pada selimutnya yang entah sudah berapa lapis. Ia berguling kesana-kemari. Sprei di kasurnya yang sebelumnya rapi, menjadi berantakan sampai terlepas dari tempatnya. Baekhyun tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana ia bisa menghilangkan udara dingin itu memeluk dirinya.

Setelah seminggu sehabis Chanyeol menghubungi telepon rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah tidak menghubunginya lagi. Sekedar mengirimkan pesan memberitahu keberadaan atau kabarnya pun tidak. Semakin lama, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

DRRTTT DRRRTTT

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk pada ponselnya.

"_Aigoo_, siapa orang bodoh yang beraninya menghubungiku saat aku kedinginan, _eoh_?"

Meskipun mengeluh seperti itu, Baekhyun tetap mengambil ponselnya yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia menatap nama orang yang memanggilnya di minggu pagi itu.

Hobbit Do _calling_.

_Ah_, _Kyungsoo-ya, mianhae aku menyebutmu orang bodoh tadi_, celetuk Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun menekan tombol yang berwarna hijau pada ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Ah_, _Baekhyunnie! Selamat hari Natal! Akhirnya kau mengangkat panggilanku_, _huhuhu~_"

"_Ne_, _ne_, selamat hari Natal juga, pendek! Cepat katakan apa yang kau ingin bicarakan, Kyungie."

"_Kau tidak jauh pendek dariku! Baekkie, kau tahu rumah minum yang berada tak jauh dari kawasan rumahku, bukan? Kaja, kita pergi ke sana!_"

"_Neo michyeosseo_! Kau pikir, di saat salju sedang deras seperti saat ini, aku bisa lepas dari selimutku, _eoh_? Meskipun, bagiku itu ide yang cukup cemerlang, tetapi bantu aku dari serangan dingin ini, Kyungie~"

"_Ayolah, Baekkie~ Sudah lama aku tidak minum. Jonginnnie selalu melarangku pergi untuk membeli sebotol soju_…"

"Tentu saja, Jongin-mu itu melarangmu! Kau bukan membeli sebotol soju, tapi selusin botol soju, kau tahu?"

"_Ish, ayolah, Baekkie~ Kau mau, 'kan? Kita pergi bersama Bang Ahjussi, aku akan mencari alasan agar eomma_-_ku mengizinkanku pergi untuk minum_. _Ayolah, masa', kau tidak menghargai usaha sahabatmu ini, sih?_"

"Kau yang akan membayar tagihannya, 'kan? Dan satu lagi, aku tidak tanggung kalau kau akan mabuk nanti."

"_Tentu saja, 'kan, aku yang mengajakmu_. _Tenang saja, aku, 'kan, kuat dalam minum. Persiapkan dirimu~_"

"Baiklah, _annyeong_."

"_An_—"

TUT TUT TUT

Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, Baekhyun langsung menutup panggilan dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengambil mantel tebal yang berbulu halus, lalu memakainya. Ia merapikan rambut yang ia ubah warnanya menjadi kecokelatan. Ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya setelah mematikan lampu dan juga mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Satu persatu anak tangga dilewati oleh Baekhyun. Dari tempatnya, ia dapat melihat bahwa adiknya atau biasanya ia sebut sebagai pembantu di rumahnya itu sedang menikmati cokelat panas buatan _eomma_ mereka. Sedangkan _eomma_-nya sendiri sedang menyiapkan kayu bakar di tempat perapian api. _Appa _mereka yang jarang kelihatan di rumah itu sedang mengunyah kue jahe yang dibuat oleh _eomma_ mereka. Semua tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri. Baekhyun segera menghampiri _eomma_-nya.

"Selamat hari natal semua!" seru Baekhyun. _Eomma_, _Appa_, dan Taehyung tampak terkejut. Lalu mereka juga membalas ucapan Baekhyun, "Selamat natal juga, Baekhyunnie/Baekhyun-ah/Bacon _hyung_!"

Baekhyun sudah berada tepat di samping _eomma_-nya, lalu memasang senyum yang bermakna ganda. _Eomma _Baekhyun yang merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya, langsung menoleh ke arah sumber. Beliau mengerutkan alisnya hampir bersatu.

"Mengapa tersenyum seperti itu? Apakah monster boneka salju sedang merasukimu?"

"_Aigoo_~ _eomma _tega sekali pada anakmu ini… _Eomma_, aku ingin pergi bermain dengan Kyungsoo. Boleh, ya?"

"Pergi, ya, pergi saja. Kalau bisa, tidak usah kembali lagi ke rumah sekalian."

"_Eomma_, aku serius!"

"_Ne_, _ne_, _ne_. Hati-hati lah, di luar sana salju masih deras. Kau berangkat dengan Kyungsoo?"

"_Ne_,_ eomma_. Kyungsoo akan datang bersama supirnya untuk menjemputku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," balas _eomma_-nya seraya meniup-niup kayu bakar yang telah disulut api dengan sebuah bambu yang panjang.

TIN TIN

"Ah, kebetulan sekali, mereka sudah datang. Aku pergi dulu, _eomma_. _Annyeong_~"

"Ah, _ne_, hati-hati~ jangan menyusahkan anak orang lain, Baekhyun-ah."

"Aku tidak berjanji, _eomma_."

Baekhyun segera berlari sebelum _eomma_-nya itu memberi 'hadiah' padanya.

"_Appa_, Taehyung-ah, aku pergi dulu. Jangan merindukanku~"

"Tidak akan, dan tidak mau. Pergi sana, hush! Mengapa tidak dari kemarin saja kau pergi bermain dengan Kyungsoo _hyung_ yang manis itu!"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bertengkar padamu. Sampaikan salamku pada kekasih-kekasihmu itu. Siapa namanya? Jin? Jungkook? Hoseok?"

"CEPAT SANA PERGI!" Baekhyun hanya tertawa puas, sedangkan Taehyung menampakan tatapan datarnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera keluar dari rumahnya. Ia menuju depan pagar rumahnya, terlihat mobil putih milik Kyungsoo yang dikendalikan oleh Bang _Ahjussi_ itu sudah berada di depan pagarnya. Baekhyun segera menghampiri mobil tersebut.

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil Kyungsoo. Terdapat Kyungsoo yang memakai mantel bulu yang tebal berwarna hitam dan bercorak putih—warna kesukaannya.

"Baekkie! Cepat masuk, nanti kau kedinginan." Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobil Kyungsoo. Tampaknya supir dari Kyungsoo itu tidak menyalakan pengatur suhu ruangan, karena cuaca saat itu sudah membuat mereka menggigil.

Kyungsoo bertingkah riang, "_Kaja_, _Ahjussi_! Antar kami ke rumah minum di dekat rumah!~~~"

* * *

Setelah lima belas menit yang diramaikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah kedai rumah minum. Bang _Ahjussi _terlihat kewalahan menghadapi sikap antusias Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua sangat berisik dalam perjalanan. Entah menyanyikan lagu 'We Wish You oh Merry Christmas', entah mereka membicarakan _sunbae_ mereka yang tampan dan berbakat. Bahkan suara radio di mobil Kyungsoo tidak terdengar karena kalah dengan suara mereka berdua.

Pintu mobil terbuka otomatis, menampakkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang berwajah sumringah saat melihat papan yang bertulisan nama kedai _soju_ itu.

"Ayo, Baekhyun-ah! Oh Tuhan, aku senang sekali, lihat wajahku berkeringat!" seru Kyungsoo seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya. Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu kedai tersebut. Kyungsoo memimpin jalan di depan Baekhyun.

TING TING TING

Suara bel berbunyi, tanda tamu baru datang. Para pelayan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan membungkukan tubuh mereka.

Mereka langsung menempati tempat yang masih sepi, kebetulan. Para pelayan tampaknya masih sibuk memeriksa alat-alat di belakang sana. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie~ Sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung ke kedai ini! Terakhir kau mengunjungi kedai ini saat hari valentine, dan kau datang bersama kekasih hitam-mu itu!" seru _namja _itu yang merupakan pelayan dan teman Kyungsoo saat kecil—Minseok.

"_Ne_, Minseok _hyung_! Setelah hari valentine yang lalu, Jongin melarangku datang ke kedai ini lagi," ujar Kyungsoo seraya memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo dan Minseok bergantian.

"Uh, jahat sekali kekasihmu itu, Kyungie. Oh, ya, siapa _namja _manis ini?" tanya Minseok pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya, "_Annyeonghaseyo_, aku Byun Baekhyun. Orang sering memanggilku Baekhyun atau—"

"Bacon!" timpal Kyungsoo memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan sengaja menjambak pelan rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengaduh minta ampun, menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dadanya dengan muka yang memelas. Akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Kyungsoo.

"Aku Kim Minseok, biasanya dipanggil Minseok atau Xiumin. Atau kau boleh memanggilku _hyung_, tidak usah berbicara begitu formal denganku." Alis Baekhyun saling bertautan.

"Xiumin? Kenapa nama _hyung_ menjadi Xiumin?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Kyungsoo masih sibuk mengusapkan kepalanya yang sakit, "Xiumin itu nama Cina dari Minseok _hyung_. Minseok _hyung_ pernah bersekolah di Cina selama 2 tahun."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Minseok menanyakan pesanan mereka, "Ingin pesan apa, Kyungie, Baekkie?"

"Aku pesan tiga botol _soju_, tapi aku ingin tambahan ginseng. Kalau kau, Baekkie?" ujar Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ya, aku baru ingat. Aku tidak bisa minum banyak, aku bisa mabuk," bisik Baekhyun, lalu ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Kyungsoo. Terlihat Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum licik.

"Kalau begitu, kami pesan sepuluh botol _soju_ dengan tambahan ginseng. Jangan lama-lama, ya!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap kesal pada Kyungsoo seakan-akan berarti 'kau-ingin-mati-muda?'

"Baiklah, tenang saja. Dengan menunggu lima menit, sepuluh botol _soju _akan datang menghampiri kalian. Terima kasih," ujar Minseok seraya mengambil sepuluh botol bir dari lemari pendingin. Baekhyun menatap datar Kyungsoo, yang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Baekhyun menarik mantel bulu Kyungsoo, "_Babo, babo, babo_! Siapa yang menyuruhmu memesan _soju _sebanyak itu!?"

"Itu kemauanku. Sudahlah, tunggu saja dan kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya!~" Baekhyun hanya bisa meratapi nasib selanjutnya.

Benar saja, menunggu kurang lebih lima menit lamanya, sepuluh botol _soju _yang diberi tambahan ginseng sudah berada tepat di depan mata mereka.

Dengan tidak sabar, Kyungsoo langsung menyambar sebuah botol _soju _tanpa menuangkannya ke sebuah gelas kecil. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebotol _soju _lalu menuangkannya pada sebuah gelas kecil. Ia memberinya pada Baekhyun.

"Ayo, Baekkie! Kita rayakan natal dengan _soju_~"

"Kau belum mabuk, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja belum. Aku, 'kan, kuat dalam minum."

Baekhyun menerima gelas tersebut dengan sangsi. Ia meneguknya seraya menahan nafas. Kyungsoo tampak tersenyum saat minum.

"Enak, bukan?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Rasanya sedikit aneh, tetapi semakin lama semakin enak jika diteguk setiap kali.

Kyungsoo terus saja memberi Baekhyun beberapa botol _soju_.

Satu botol, dua botol, tiga botol, dan sekarang sudah botol ke empat. Baekhyun sudah diambang kesadarannya. Kyungsoo sudah memasuki botol yang ke lima. Wajah Baekhyun memerah, karena efek dari _soju _tersebut.

"Kyungsoo-ya~ Di mana kepalaku? Oh, aku merasa seperti melayang~" Baekhyun memegang gelas kecil yang berisi _soju _itu dengan gemetar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum diam-diam, "Kepalamu tidak sengaja aku lempar ke sungai Han, Baekhyun-ah."

"Uh, tolong ambilkan lagi kepalaku, Kyungie. Tolong panggil Chanyeol untuk mengambil kepalaku, ah…"

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dari kantung mantelnya. Ia benar-benar akan memanggil Chanyeol lewat telepon. Nada sambung terdengar beberapa kali, hingga Chanyeol mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Chanyeol-ah, ambilkan kepala Baekhyun di sungai Han."

"_Jangan bercanda, Kyungsoo-ya_. _Aku tidak punya banyak waktu hanya untuk mendengar gurauanmu_."

"Aish, baiklah. Kau tahu kedai _soju _di dekat rumahku, bukan? Cepatlah datang, Baekhyun mabuk. Aku meninggalkannya di lantai atas, _eomma_-ku menyuruhku pulang untuk membantunya memasak kari."

"_Huh, anak itu menyusahkan lagi. Geurae, aku akan datang dalam beberapa menit. Salju lumayan deras, mau tak mau aku harus mencari jalan pintas agar cepat datang ke sana._"

"Baiklah. Baekhyun, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan ponselnya pada telinga Baekhyun, "Uh, cepatlah ambil kepalaku. Air di Sungai Han sudah surut, kepalaku mengapung…"

BRUK

Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya, pingsan. Kyungsoo menarik tangannya yang berada di depan telinga Baekhyun.

"_Baekkie sudah gila_."

"Kau kekasihnya, maka kau juga gila bisa berpacaran dengan orang yang sudah gila. Cepatlah datang, kau tahu bukan seberapa beratnya tubuh Baekhyun meskipun tubuhnya terlihat kecil?"

"_Kau lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Kau tidak sedang PMS, bukan?_"

"Berisik! Sudahlah, cepat datang ke kedai _soju _di dekat rumahku!"

"_Eh? Aku baru sadar kau berada di kedai soju_. _Aku akan memberitahu Jongin setelah ini~_"

"_ANDWAE_! Aku akan mematahkan kakimu kalau kau berani memberitahu Jongin!"

"_Jangnanieyo_~ _kau benar-benar PMS ternyata. Baiklah, aku tutup dulu. An-nyeong!_"

"_YA!_"

TUT TUT TUT

Kyungsoo mencibir Chanyeol tanpa henti, lalu menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Ia menegakan tubuh Baekhyun lalu menyandarkannya pada belakang kursi. Kyungsoo menenggak sebotol _soju _dengan sekali nafas. Ia mencoba berdiri, hampir saja ia jatuh kalau tidak berpegangan pada meja.

"Jangan sampai aku mabuk seperti Baekhyun," ujar Kyungsoo mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang tadi ia taruh di atas meja, menghubungi nomor ponsel supirnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Bang _Ahjussi_! Tolong jemput aku di kedai _soju_ tadi, aku tunggu, oke?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari supirnya itu, Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan panggilannya. Ia membuka kotak pesan, menekan simbol 'tulis pesan baru'. Ia mengetik sesuatu pada layar ponsel sentuhnya itu.

**To : Baekhyun**

_Baekhyun-ah, sebenarnya selama ini Chanyeol mengabaikanmu karena ia bekerja keras sebagai seorang pelayan kebersihan di sebuah kafe. Ia ingin memberimu hadiah natal dari uang penghasilannya sendiri. Maaf bila aku menyembunyikan ini darimu selama ini. Jangan terkejut apabila aku meninggalkanmu_. _Nikmati harimu, Baekhyun-ah_!

Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo memasukan ponselnya ke dalam kantung mantelnya lalu berlari ke lantai bawah setelah tahu bahwa supirnya telah sampai di depan kedai tersebut. _Selamat tinggal, Baekhyun-ah_!, ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam hati.

* * *

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Pandangan matanya masih buram. Ia menguap beberapa kali. Kepalanya pening. Tubuhnya benar-benar melayang, ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ia bisa tidur sambil berjalan.

"Uh, Kyungsoo-ya, aku menyukaimu~" Baekhyun tampaknya masih mengigau setelah sadar dari pingsan. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa orang di depannya ini sedang menggendongnya di belakang punggung. Baekhyun mengeratkan kalungan tangannya pada leher orang itu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Baekkie. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita menikah?"

"Eh? Menikah? Ayo kita menikah sekarang juga!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pasang cincin dan lempar bunga, Baekkie!"

"Tapi, Kyungsoo-ya. Mengapa suaramu menjadi berat sekali? Apa kau tertelan biji salak?"

"Memangnya aku Kyungsoo? Lihat siapa aku, maka kau boleh mengajakku berbicara." Baekhyun benar-benar menurut, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada orang itu.

Reaksinya benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikannya. Seakan-akan orang di depan matanya ini mengembalikan kesadarannya. Mata Baekhyun membulat besar dan mulutnya menganga bebas, "CHANYEOL!?"

"Yap, ini aku," sahut Chanyeol seraya tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun memeluk kencang leher Chanyeol seraya menggoyang-goyangkannya beberapa kali, "Uh, _bogoshipeo, bogoshipeo, bogoshipeoyoooo_!~"

"_YA, YA, YA_! _Hajima_, aku bisa jatuh menimpamu kalau kau banyak bergerak seperti ini!" seru Chanyeol seraya membenarkan posisi Baekhyun di belakang punggungnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lima jari.

"Ini karena aku begitu merindukanmu! Kau tahu, tidak? Aku yang jarang menangis ini, jadi sering menangis akhir-akhir ini. Dan ini semua karenamu!"

"Aku tahu kau merindukanku. Aku memang pantas dirindukan."

Baekhyun mencibir, "Cih, aku menyesal mengucapkan rindu padamu." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Baekkie?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku bertambah gemuk, huhuhuhu~ Ini semua karena aku meminta traktiran dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu mencoba menghiburku. Berat badanku naik enam kilo, kau tahu!?"

Chanyeol meringis, "Pantas saja, aku merasa seperti menggendong seekor anak kuda nil." Baekhyun dengan refleks mencekik leher Chanyeol.

"Jangan bercanda dulu denganku! Bisa saja, aku akan mencekikmu lalu aku menguburmu di bawah tumpukan salju!" Chanyeol meringis kesakitan, bekas cekikan Baekhyun di lehernya membekas. Ia tidak mungkin mengelus lehernya. Kedua tangannya berada pada paha Baekhyun.

DRRTTT DRRTTT

Sebuah panggilan masuk pada ponsel Baekhyun. Ponsel itu bergetar pada celananya. Baekhyun dengan susah payah mengambil ponselnya itu. Ah, ternyata Kyungsoo menghubunginya. Ia menekan tombol hijau untuk mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"_YA_! Mengapa tiba-tiba meninggalkanku dengan Chanyeol, _eoh_?!"

"_Kepalamu sudah kembali, Baek? Oh, syukurlah. Padahal, dari tadi kau merengek menyuruhku menghubungi Chanyeol untuk mengambil kepalamu di Sungai Han, lho. Mengapa kau jadi memarahiku, eh?_"

"Yang benar saja, Kyungie. Aku tidak segila itu untuk menyuruh Chanyeol mengambil kepalaku yang tidak mungkin terbawa arus air di Sungai Han."

"Jangan berteriak di depan telingaku!" sahut Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo tertawa dari seberang telepon sana.

"_Karena kau mabuk. Bahkan Chanyeol mengataimu orang gila. Selamat, Chanyeol-mu sudah kembali, bukan? Sudah memeriksa pesan dariku?_"

"Aku baru saja memegang ponselku. Aku akan memeriksanya nanti."

"_Ah, Baekkie! Eomma dan Jongin memarahiku… Ternyata sedari tadi Jongin menunggu di rumahku, mereka menyium bau soju yang menyengat dari mulutku. Aku sedih sekali, Baekhyun-ah~_"

"Kau juga yang bodoh. Sudah tahu _eomma_ dan Jongin-mu itu melarangmu minum _soju_, tetapi kau tetap melanggarnya!"

"_Tapi, 'kan, aku tidak mabuk sepertimu! Ya sudahlah, aku ingin menghampiri Jongin dulu. Ia berteriak sedari tadi, aku takut…_"

"Huh, untuk saja kau masih sahabatku! Baiklah, _annyeong_~ Merry Christmas!"

"_Merry Christmas_, _Baekkie~ Nikmati harimu, ne_?"

TUT TUT TUT

"Aish, akhirnya kau mengakhiri bertelepon dengan Kyungsoo. Telingaku bisa saja tuli mendadak karenamu, Baekkie."

"Ish, kau berisik sekali! Masih bagus aku berteriak, bukan memotong telingamu!"

"Aku berisik seperti ini, kau tetap mencintaiku, bukan?" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun mendadak memerah sampai-sampai ke telinganya, "_Aniya_! Aku lebih baik mencintai Kim Jongin."

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin Kyungsoo membunuhmu hidup-hidup, silakan. Aku menerimanya, _kok_." Chanyeol langsung menurunkan Baekhyun dari punggungnya. Ia langsung berjalan cepat, membiarkan Baekhyun terjatuh di atas salju yang lebat. Baekhyun terkejut dengan kelakuan Chanyeol.

Ia tersadar dan langsung mengejar Chanyeol, "Huhuhu~ Yeollie, aku hanya bercanda. Aku mencintaimu, _kok_! Sa-rang-hae-yo, Park-Chan-yeol!" Baekhyun melakukan beberapa gerakan saat mengatakan itu. Chanyeol menyeringai saat ia berjalan. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak berhenti berjalan.

"Aish, _jinjja_! Dasar manusia tiang!" cicit Baekhyun seraya memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantung mantelnya.

"Aku mendengarnya!" seru Chanyeol yang masih belum menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum meringis. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan merangkul lengan kekarnya, "Jangan marah, ya?"

* * *

**OMAKE**

Baekhyun mengguncangkan tubuh kelinci kecil yang berwarna putih bersih yang ada di tangannya itu. Sesekali ia berteriak senang karena kelinci itu memberi reaksi yang lucu. Ia baru saja membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo. Uh, ia menjadi merasa bersalah karena berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol menghampiri sambil membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas, "_Eottaeyo_? Kau suka hadiah natal dariku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, "_Ne_, _johasseoyo_! Kau memang benar-benar memerhatikanku, ya? Kau bahkan tahu apa yang aku inginkan untuk hari Natal ini."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukan apa pun, asal kau bahagia, Baekkie." Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengacak pelan surai kecokelatan milik Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bahagia melihatmu melompat dari atas gedung apartemen ini?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar, "Jadi kau ingin melihatku mati?" Baekhyun menggeleng, "_Aniya_! Kau yang baru meninggalkanku beberapa minggu saja, aku sudah seperti kehilangan jiwa. Bagaimana kau mati? Aku mungkin bisa membuat sebuah pesta pelepasan."

"Baekkie!"

"Aish, _jwesonghaeyo_. Aku hanya bercanda, serius!" Chanyeol tidak membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Ia meminum cokelat hangat yang ia bawa tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Chanyeol. Menghapus jarak tubuh mereka, "Jangan bekerja di kafe itu lagi, ya? Jangan bekerja sebagai pelayan kebersihan di kafe itu lagi, Yeollie."

"S-siapa, _sih_, yang bekerja di kafe?" Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol memang tidak bisa berbohong. Gelagat bicaranya yang beda dan wajahnya yang memerah juga menunjukan bahwa ia malu, sangat menunjukan bahwa ia sedang tidak berkata jujur. Wajah Chanyeol yang memerah itu sangat lucu bagi Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah malu seperti itu. Harusnya kau tidak usah bekerja keras seperti itu, aku tidak mau kau bertambah kurus sedangkan aku bertambah gemuk."

"Kau saja yang rakus," sahut Chanyeol yang disambut sebuah pukulan pada lengannya. Tetapi setelah itu Baekhyun langsung mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Selamat hari Natal, Yeollie."

"Selamat hari Natal juga, Baekkie." Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Lalu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Chanyeol, "Kau benar-benar tidak akan bekerja di kafe lagi, 'kan?"

"_YA_, BAEKHYUN! BERHENTI BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU ATAU KELINCI ITU AKAN KUPOTONG HIDUP-HIDUP!" Baekhyun berlari menjauh dari Chanyeol seraya membawa kelinci yang ia beri nama 'Chanyeol'.

* * *

_Gomawo_, kau telah bekerja keras hanya demi hadiah yang menurutku ini bodoh—karena kau bekerja keras hanya untuk seekor kelinci—tapi dia imut sama sepertimu yang sedang malu. Aku sudah tahu apa yang ada di balik kau yang aneh akhir-akhir ini. Kau terlalu banyak berkorban untukku. Padahal, aku selalu berpikir negatif, yang tidak-tidak tentangmu. Berhentilah bekerja sebagai pelayan kebersihan di kafe itu! Hahaha, ampun! _Mianhae_, dan sekali lagi _gomawo_. Selamat hari Natal!

—**Byun Baekhyun**

* * *

END

* * *

not my first, but enjoy reading ya! dont forget to rnr because your reactions are such my oxygen guys! lafya333

_zelomfg._


End file.
